the_loud_house_revampedfandomcom-20200213-history
Bella Nagato
Appearance Powers and abilities When Bella admittedly learned to turned into Nagato/Pain at 7, she admitted it took 3 months for her to learn how to master the first path of the six paths of pain and only after she learned how to summon mimic souls in order to channel the other mimic souls in order to split the usage of the six paths as according to her its very tricky to use in a single body (summoning the six bodies Nagato uses and later channeling the Rinnegan into her toon forms mimic souls). According to Bella Nagato/Pain is one of her stronger transformations. The Rinnegan Nagato's main power is the Sage of the Six Path’s Rinnegan (Samsara Eye). The Rinnegan makes him able to physically see the chakra, to perceive someone’s chakra even kilometres away, to use the five elemental natures of chakra of Water, Fire, Wind, Lightning and Earth, as well as Yin (spiritual energy) and Yang (physical energy) or a combination of both, and to master any normal technique he came across. Bella was able to use all of the known justus of the naruto verse due to her photographic memory on cartoons and strong memory on then though she refused to use the Demonic statue of the outer path as according to her the last time she did so, she summoned a mullioned shadow like creature summoned out. Six path of pain Named after the six paths of reincarnation of Buddhist mythology Deva, Asura, Human, Animal, Preta, and Naraka. When fighting together, the six can combine their powers, protect one another, and overwhelm their foes. They all display incredible fighting skills. Being roughly as good fighters as Nagato himself in the main dimension, and being impossible to catch by surprise due to sharing their vision, they prove absolutely formidable in battle. However, after being resurrected Nagato has proven able to use their powers at an even higher-level. Deva Path (Tendo)https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Nagato?action=edit&section=15 The Deva path of pain (Gods realm-Relm of bliss is Nagatos most treasured path and was created from Yahikos dead body and used on a daily basis. The Deva Path is by far the mightiest of all six, with the highest chakra level and fighting skills. It wielded Nagato's power to control gravity, which enabled it to perform telekinesis and to levitate at will, and was the source of his three major techniques: *'Banshô Ten'in (Universal Pull)' This technique pulls anything towards the Deva Path at variable force. It is mostly used to attract the target at close range to deliver an unavoidable fatal strike, but also to attract something toward the targets, to make them collide violently. *'Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)' This technique blows anything away from the Deva Path at variable force; either as a shockwave all around or as a frontal blast. It can be used for defence, to deflect every kind of attack, or offence, to blow up everything in its field of action. When Nagato gathers all the chakra from his other Paths into the Deva Path, it can use Shinra Tensei to its maximum and obliterate everything within an immense area, though it costs a great deal of Nagato’s energy. *'Chibaku Tensei (Planetary Devastation)' Nagato's most powerful technique. It hurls a black orb of energy into the sky, where it attracts everything around from all directions (landscape included) at a very fast rate; compressing it together to form an immense sphere in which anyone gets crushed to dust, and leaving an equally big crater behind. The Deva Path can only use it near Nagato's location and it put a heavy strain on him. The Ashura Path (Shurado) The Asura Path of Pain (Divine War-Demon Realm) wields Nagato's power to duplicate its body parts and to transform them into mechanical ones, filled to the brim with chakra-powered weapons. When fully transformed, it looks like a three-faced, six-armed humanoid, the same as its Mythological namesake. The Asura Path is the physically strongest and most resilient of the six, being able to toss someone dozens of meters in the air and to function when half destroyed. It is arguably the second most powerful and destructive of the six and one of the most diverse, being able to: *Focus its chakra on its feet to propel itself like a plane. *Project a massive, long-lasting, laser-like blast of chakra that causes devastating explosions on its wake, from a cannon hidden inside its head. *Unfold a large, tail-like, serrated sash from around its waist. *Release several long, flexible, serrated blades from its arms. *Release a drill from its hands. *Fire off its forearms like a rocket, with enough force to destroy a building. *Turn one of its arms into a cannon, similar to the one in its head, only bigger and possibly even more powerful. *Separate on of its arms (still linked by a bone-like pole) to reveal many fast-moving, mechanical tentacles. *Pull out one of its arms to fire a barrage of guided missiles of great destructive power. It can also fire these missiles to a much larger extent from all parts of its body at once. *Fire a single, bigger and more destructive homing missile from its back. Category:Bellas Transformations